Mein Anwalt
by Rhapsdy
Summary: Klavier is imprisoned for a crime he didn't commit, Apollo wants to try and defend him. Contains spoilers.


Authors note: I don't own the Ace Attorney series nor anything else written in here.

* * *

Apollo ran towards the detention centre, weaving in and out of the busy Saturday morning shoppers. Slowing down as he passed a newsstand, he gave the papers a quick glance. Most of the headlines were the same, confirming what he'd read earlier. He continued his journey, only stopping to quickly apologize to whoever he ran into.  
As he neared the detention centre, he found Trucy waiting outside, just as she'd told him to. She looked a little desperate, most likely from trying to run the gauntlet of journalists and news vans parked outside, and failing.  
"Polly!" She ran up to him. "They wouldn't let me through, even when I showed them your badge!"  
"Really? This is going to be... wait. How did you get my badge?"  
"You left it at the office. Daddy found it." Trucy unfastened the gold badge from her cape and handed it to Apollo, who pinned it back in its rightful place on his collar.  
"...Alright. Trucy, you create a distraction." Apollo edged his way towards the crowd of journalists, as Trucy pulled something out of her bag and dropped it on the floor. Next thing he knew, there was smoke everywhere, and the media were trying to move away to get a clean shot, leaving a small corridor for Apollo to squeeze through. When he had made it to the other side, the smoke had cleared, and Trucy was stood behind him. They both nodded, and headed up the steps into the reception of the detention centre.

The reception, much like the staff, was cold, and the lack of decorations or ornaments made the visitors seem like they were the ones being detained. Apollo walked up to the centre desk with Trucy trailing behind and holding his arm, ignoring the suspicious glances from the people waiting on the chairs.  
"I'm here to see Pros..." He hastily corrected his mistake "...Mr Gavin."  
"I'm sorry, but only his defence attorney can go in and see him."  
"But I am his defence attorney." Apollo bluffed, hoping he didn't look too nervous. He looked down at his badge, checking it was still there.  
"...What's your registration number?" The receptionist sounded bored, but at least they were getting somewhere. Apollo recited it, having already memorized it.  
"Defence Attorney Justice?" The receptionist asked. Apollo nodded. "Alright. You can go through. But the girl..."  
"Not fair, I help him too!" Trucy already knew what was coming, and was trying to avoid it.  
"He's only asked for his defence attorney to go through, not any... extras." Trucy scowled. She knew the woman was looking down her nose at her as she said it.  
"Trucy, stay here... Why don't you show the other children some tricks?" Apollo asked wearily, glancing over at a group of children playing together.  
"...Fine." Trucy wandered off to join them.  
"...You can go through." The receptionist waved Apollo towards a large security door, and buzzed him through once he got there. He followed the standard metal detection scan, only setting it off once, and when he was through he followed a guard towards a meeting room.

Finally, the guard pulled open the heavy metal door, and Apollo walked in. There was no-one else there, he'd been told that they were still questioning him, and so he planned what he was going to say. A few minutes later, the sound of the door grating against the floor broke the silence. Apollo looked up, and made eye contact with his 'client', who sat- actually, more like fell- into the seat behind the glass partitioning.  
"...What do you want, Herr Forehead?" Apollo could tell he wasn't in a good mood. Klavier was scowling, something that didn't happen too often. Then again, this wasn't your normal conversation. "If you think you're going to defend me, you should think again."  
"B-But... I want to help!"  
"Ja? Well maybe you shouldn't have gotten my brother arrested." Klavier snapped. "Or my friend, for that matter."  
"But... They were guilty!" Apollo pointed out.  
"Ja, I know. And now everyone thinks I am, with associates like that."  
"...Oh..." Apollo looked a little disappointed. "Well... You didn't do it, right?"  
"...No. It wasn't me... but-"  
"Then let me defend you!" Apollo pleaded.  
"...You would defend me knowing that there is incriminating evidence pointing towards me?" Klavier sighed, starting to give in.  
"...Well, it's only the same as the other trials, right...?" Klavier laughed, partly at Apollo's statement, and partly at his expression.  
"...Okay, okay... You can be mein Anwalt, ja?" He paused "...Have you been to the crime scene?"  
"Ms Skye won't let me in..."  
"So the Fräulein detective is on the case, ja? Do you have a piece of paper and a pen?"  
"Uh..." Apollo dug through his pockets, finally coming up with an old biro and a rugged pad of paper. He stuck them through the small slot underneath the glass pane, and then waited as Klavier wrote.  
When he handed it back, Apollo quickly read the note, which caused a small smile to leak onto his face as he imagined Ema's reaction.

_Dear Fräulein detective,  
As I am innocent, and Herr Forehead is my defence lawyer, you'll have to let him investigate now, ja? Take this as a request of defence.  
Klavier Gavin_

Apollo stared at the rather large signature for a while, before folding the paper carefully into his pocket.  
"...So why did they think you did it?" He asked.  
"They found one of my guitars... It was the murder weapon."  
"What! No way!" Apollo almost shot out of his seat. "How'd it get there?"  
"Well, it was stolen... Not that I could find any evidence to prove that it was, of course." Klavier played with his fringe for a while, before looking back at Apollo. "And that's a very common excuse for a guilty party, ja?"  
"...I guess..." Apollo was thinking. He'd already read about the murder in the papers, and knew about the victim. "...By the way, you don't have a motive, do you?" He added hopefully. "...Or an alibi...?"  
"No motive, no alibi... That I know of, ja?" Apollo sighed, knowing that he was almost hoping for a miracle.

It was going to be a difficult case, he just knew it.


End file.
